


He can't bake, but he'd be a hell of a dad.

by Golden_Asp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fluffy, Happy Birthday Shiro (Voltron), I'm probably breaking ABO rules, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Pregnancy Kink, The mac and cheese with the shapes tastes better than the normal kind, domestic ABO, i don't care, kind of, that's a thing now, they just want to have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Keith and Shiro have been trying for a baby since returning to Earth.  Maybe this heat will be the one that it finally happens.ABO AU, post saving the universe.





	He can't bake, but he'd be a hell of a dad.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keithyourpal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithyourpal/gifts).



> A late Sheithlentines gift for Keithyourpal. I was a back fill for this so I'm sorry it's late! I hope you enjoy this domestic ABO with a really stupid title. The summary makes this seem like there's more plot than there is. I'm probably breaking all sorts of ABO rules but I really don't care. 
> 
> not beta-ed.

Shiro let himself into the house. The lights were off, and he could smell the spicy, musky, scent of Keith underlying everything. Keith had texted him to say he wasn’t going to work today, and now Shiro knew why.

He opened the door to their bedroom. The bed was empty, but in the corner was a pile of blankets and Shiro’s clothing. He could just make out Keith in the middle of the pile.

Shiro knelt next to him, brushing Keith’s hair back. Keith purred, nuzzling Shiro’s hand. Shiro smiled, dragging his thumb over Keith’s lips.

“You’re nesting,” he said.

“Hmmm,” Keith said, chasing Shiro’s hand when he tried to pull it away. Shiro bit back a laugh. “And you’re going to stay, aren’t you?”

Shiro smiled. “Well, I could go back to work. More new recruits to teach, reports to write.”

Keith growled and yanked him down, tilting his head back to bare his throat to Shiro. Shiro pressed his teeth against the faded bond mark on Keith’s neck. Keith groaned, and Shiro inhaled as Keith’s scent seemed to grow stronger.

“Or, I call in sick for the foreseeable future.”

Keith looked at him, violet eyes dancing in the dim light of the room. “That sounds like a plan.”

Shiro laughed and sent a quick text to work. He’d be busy for a few days.

:::

Shiro gently stripped Keith naked, running his hands over every inch of skin that was revealed. Keith watched him languidly, lifting his hips as Shiro pulled down his track pants. Shiro moaned at the sight of Keith’s cock, already standing at attention against his defined stomach.

Maybe this heat would be the one, Shiro thought wistfully. Maybe this would be the one where Keith became pregnant. They had been trying since returning to Earth.

Shiro leaned over and pulled Keith’s cock into his mouth, running his tongue around the head. Keith moaned, hips bucking into Shiro’s mouth. 

“Sh-Shiro!” Keith said, fisting his hand in Shiro’s hair. Shiro hummed around Keith’s dick in his mouth, pulling him closer by the hips and burying his nose in the hair at Keith’s base. He loved the taste of his mate, his Keith.

Keith propped himself up to watch his length disappear down Shiro’s throat. Keith rocked his hips, knowing Shiro could take a good face fucking. Shiro rolled his grey eyes to meet Keith’s, smirking around the dick in his mouth. 

Keith’s head fell back as Shiro started to bob, the fingers of his left hand reaching between Keith’s cheeks to rub at his hole. 

Shiro pulled off and kissed Keith’s slit. “Already getting wet, baby?”

Keith whined, rocking his hips against Shiro’s finger. Shiro dipped his head again and pulled Keith back into his mouth. Keith wasn’t in the full throes of his heat yet, but he would be by morning.

Plenty of time for teasing.

Shiro pulled Keith back into his mouth, swallowing around his heavy length. Keith’s moans echoed around the dim bedroom. Shiro pushed one finger into Keith’s hole, and Keith came with a shout. Shiro swallowed everything, lifting his head and grinning at his mate, his husband.

Keith pulled him close for a heated kiss, chasing the taste of his own release on Shiro’s tongue. Shiro braced his arms on either side of Keith’s head, letting his mate take the lead in the kiss.

“What about you?” Keith said, gesturing to Shiro’s tight pants. Shiro smiled, nipping at Keith’s neck. 

“Hmmm, given how busy we’re going to be the next few days, I’m going to go make a huge thing of mac and cheese. You can help me with my little problem later, okay?”

Keith hummed, kissing him one more time. “Sure thing.”

Shiro laughed and got to his feet. Keith’s eyes followed him as he walked out of the room. He stretched across his nest, running his hands down his chest to play briefly with his nipples. He sighed, bolts of pleasure arching through him at the touch.

His hand drifted lower, coming to rest on his stomach. He rubbed it slowly. They wanted a child. They had been trying since making it back to Earth a little over a year earlier. Shiro had always said ‘patience yields focus’ when the tests came up negative and Keith went into heat again, but Keith knew Shiro wanted a kid just as much as he did.

He rolled to his feet and walked towards the kitchen. Maybe this time. Allura would say positive thinking would improve their chances. Keith wasn’t big on positive thinking, but he was willing to try just about anything now.

He leaned against the kitchen counter, watching Shiro stir the Spongebob shaped noodles. Shiro turned his head, grinning at Keith. 

Shiro wasn’t exactly a gourmet chef. Kraft mac and cheese and scrambled eggs were about the extent of his cooking abilities. If he followed directions step for step things usually ended up being edible, as long as he wasn’t baking. He had long given up on baking. If he wanted to eat a hockey puck, he’d just eat a hockey puck, not a cookie masquerading as one.

He called Hunk if he needed baked goods. Two completely burned ovens were two too many. 

Keith moved forward, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s trim waist and leaning against his broad back. His hands moved idly over Shiro’s chest.

“You know…the normal noodles take less time,” Keith said.

“The shapes taste better,” Shiro said immediately.

Keith snorted. “They taste exactly the same!”

“Do not,” Shiro said stubbornly, checking the pasta. Keith laughed, pressing a kiss against his mate’s spine.

“There’s more in the normal box,” Keith pointed out.

“That’s why I make two boxes,” Shiro said. Keith let out an amused huff, rubbing his nose along Shiro’s back.

He smelled so freaking good. Keith pressed his thighs together, feeling the beginning of a slick.

Shiro inhaled deeply. Oh yeah. Keith was definitely close to being in the full throes of his heat.

He stirred the pasta. Keith leaned heavily against him, petting his chest.

“Hurry up,” Keith growled, hands dipping lower. Shiro laughed and made sure Keith’s hands remained above the belt.

“Patience yields focus, baby,” Shiro said. Keith rolled his eyes and nipped at Shiro’s shoulder, getting a barking laugh from the bigger man.

Patience wasn’t a strong suit for either one of them when Keith was in heat. Shiro’s ruts were few and far between, and he would disappear for them. 

“We’ll burn a lot of calories in the next few days. Just trying to make sure we don’t pass out from low blood sugar,” Shiro said with a smirk.

Keith growled and banged his head against Shiro’s shoulder blade. They had plenty of frozen dinners just for this reason. Shiro was just being obstinate. 

“Nearly done,” Shiro said, draining the noodles. He dumped them back into the pan and mixed the milk, butter, and cheese powder in. Keith got bowls and Shiro doled out the mac and cheese.

Shiro put his hand on the small of Keith’s back and led him to the dinner table. They sat, quickly eating, eyes locking over the small table. Both would grin and go back to eating.

“Did…did you mix Spongebob and minions?” Keith asked, looking at the shapes on his spoon.

“Maybe,” Shiro said with a grin.

“You are such a nerd,” Keith said.

Shiro grinned at him. They finished their meal quickly and Shiro took the bowls to wash. Keith was starting to feel flushed and sweaty.

Not much longer and he would be full of Shiro’s cock. 

He tapped his fingers impatiently. 

Shiro hummed, finishing the dishes and lifting Keith into his arms and carrying him back to the bedroom.

Keith nuzzled Shiro’s neck, letting out a yip as he was dropped back to the nest of blankets. Shiro pulled his clothes off quickly, laughing as Keith grabbed his discarded shirt and added it to the nest.

Shiro dropped next to Keith, nosing at his neck. “You smell so good, baby,” Shiro whispered, hands moving over Keith’s body. Keith arched into his touch, purring loudly in Shiro’s ear.

Shiro wrapped himself around Keith, rubbing his stomach.

They lay in a companionable silence, Keith’s hands over Shiro’s on his stomach. 

Maybe this time.

:::

Shiro woke to Keith straddling him, moaning his name desperately. Shiro’s hands fell to Keith’s waist.

“Need you, need you, my alpha, my mate,” Keith moaned, rubbing against Shiro’s quickly hardening cock. Shiro could feel Keith’s slick dripping against his dick. He groaned, pushing Keith down against him. 

Keith babbled, hands clawing at Shiro’s chest. Shiro ran his hand down Keith’s back, fingers sliding between his cheeks. He rubbed at Keith’s hole, rubbing his slick around.

“Please, god, I need you!” Keith cried, back arching as Shiro slipped a finger into his wet heat.

Keith was already so wet, Shiro easily slid a second finger in, scissoring them apart. The smell of Keith filled his nostrils, permeated the room.

“Mine,” Shiro growled, cock pulsing between his legs.

“Yours, always yours,” Keith said, baring his neck again. Shiro flipped them, sinking his teeth lightly into Keith’s neck. Keith howled as Shiro pulled his fingers out of his ass, using Keith’s slick to stroke his own cock. He lined up with Keith’s waiting hole and pushed in, sheathing himself in his mate’s body.

Keith arched, clawing at Shiro. Shiro kissed him and started moving, hips rocking and driving his cock into his mate’s body.

“You feel so good, baby,” Shiro moaned against Keith’s lips. Keith’s tight, wet, channel took him so well. “You were made for me, to be mine, only mine.”

“Yes, yes, only yours!” Keith said. Shiro rolled them again, letting Keith ride him. Keith moaned, lifting onto his knees and dropping back down, spearing himself on Shiro’s hard cock.

“Fill me up, breed me, knot me!” Keith yelled, fingers curling on Shiro’s chest. Shiro growled, fingers digging into Keith’s hips. 

“Gonna get pregnant for me?” Shiro said, meeting every one of Keith’s thrusts with a hard one of his own. “You’re going to swell with my child. Everyone is going to know you belong to me, that I was the one that got you knocked up.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Keith moaned, looking into Shiro’s eyes. They stared at each other, their panting breaths and the sound of Shiro’s cock slamming into Keith’s body the only sound in the room.

“Knot me,” Keith said, eyes locked on Shiro’s. “Knot me, Takashi. Fill me with your seed. Make me pregnant,” he whispered.

Shiro wrapped his hand around Keith’s bouncing cock, stroking in time with their thrusts. He moaned as Keith kept whispering for him to breed him, knot him.

He wanted to see Keith big with his child more than anything. He squeezed Keith’s dick and Keith let out a cry, clamping down around Shiro’s cock as he came. White strands of come shot across Shiro’s well defined abs, dribbling down the canyons and planes of his stomach. 

Shiro groaned, hips stuttering as Keith pushed him over the edge. His knot swelled, locking them together as he came. His seed pulsed into Keith, shooting deep into him. Keith moaned, throwing his head back as he felt Shiro’s knot expand into place.

Shiro ran his hands over Keith’s body, tweaking his nipples. He imagined Keith round with his child, breasts swollen with milk, and his cock throbbed in Keith’s channel.

“Hmmm, so good, Keith,” Shiro whispered, rolling Keith’s nipples in between his fingers. Keith panted, feeling so full and satiated for the moment.

“I love you,” Keith said, leaning over carefully so he didn’t move the knot. They kissed gently, Shiro’s hand on Keith’s stomach.

“I love you more,” Shiro said, smiling against Keith’s lips.

Keith just laughed, cuddling into him while they waited for Shiro’s knot to go down.

:::

Keith stood in the kitchen, stuffing his face with chips. He wore nothing but one of Shiro’s old Garrison shirts, surrounded by the scent of his mate.

Shiro was currently passed out in the bed, three days of intense sex finally catching up to him. Keith licked the nacho cheese dust off his fingers and walked back to the bedroom. He paused, eyes roving over his mate with a self-satisfied smirk.

He walked back to the bed, moving to straddle Shiro. Shiro woke the moment Keith’s thighs settled on either side of his. His eyes lit with a possessive flare when he saw Keith in his shirt. He loved it when Keith wore his clothes.

“Again?” Shiro asked huskily.

Keith nodded, reaching behind him to grasp Shiro’s cock. Shiro moaned, letting Keith stroke him to full hardness. His thighs were wet with his slick. He lowered himself onto Shiro’s cock, both groaning as they came together again.

Keith kept the pace slow and languid. His heat was winding down. He had lost track of how many times they had mated over the past three days. Both were sore and slightly chaffed, which was the main reason he kept the pace so slow.

He couldn’t really take a pounding at this point. 

Shiro ran his hands over Keith’s body, smiling up at him as his mate rode him. He imagined Keith pregnant, and he couldn’t help but hope this heat would be the one. Keith smiled down at him, arching his back.

He ran his hands over his own chest, tweaking his nipples and moaning and he let one hand trail to his neglected cock. He wrapped his own hand around it and started to slowly twist and stroke it. Every time he drove his thumb into his dripping slit, his hole tightened around Shiro, causing his mate to groan and whisper his name. 

Keith kept playing with himself, giving Shiro a bit of show. Shiro moaned, reaching out to touch Keith. His mate batted his hand away with a grin.

“No touching,” Keith said.

Shiro fisted his hands in the sheets, hips rocking slowly as Keith moved on him.

Keith tightened his hand around his cock, driving his thumb into his slit and giving himself a hard twist on his nipple at the same time. He moaned, cock pulsing in his hand as he came. Shiro groaned at Keith pushed himself all the way down, burying Shiro’s cock all the way inside of him. He could feel Keith’s balls, hot and heavy and trapped between their bodies.

Shiro grabbed Keith’s come covered hand and pulled his fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking each finger clean. Keith moaned, purposefully tightening around Shiro’s cock. Shiro cried out, Keith’s fingers down his mouth.

He thrust a few times, rolling his tongue around Keith’s fingers as his knot swelled again. Keith smirked down at him, balancing his hands on his chest as he felt Shiro fill him.

He pulled his fingers from Shiro’s mouth, leaning down to kiss him gently. Shiro rubbed his hands over Keith’s back as they cuddled together.

Keith closed his eyes, listening to Shiro’s steady heartbeat under his head.

He fell asleep, warm and safe in Shiro’s embrace.

:::

Shiro took a bite of the cake Hunk had made for his birthday. Delicious, as always. The party had finally started to wind down. The people were gone, leaving their mess behind. It was just Keith and Shiro now, and Keith was glad it was quiet again.

Shiro finished his cake, closing his eyes. Keith watched him, smiling slightly.

“I have one more gift for you, Shiro,” Keith said, pulling a small box out of his jacket pocket. It had red and black wrapping paper on it.

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Shiro said, smiling as he took the small, very light, box from Keith. He shook it slightly, listening to whatever was in it rattle around. Keith rolled his eyes, bouncing nervously on his toes. 

“Just open it, will you,” Keith said.

Shiro smiled at him and carefully began to pull the paper off. 

“Just rip it!” Keith said, voice rough with frustration. Shiro gave him a wounded look.

“But it’s wrapped so well!”

Keith rolled his eyes, watching with bated breath as Shiro finally got the paper off without tearing it and worked the top of the box off. 

Shiro’s breath caught at the stick nestled in red tissue paper. His eyes darted to Keith, eyes huge in his face. 

“Keith?” he whispered. Keith nodded, a tentative smile on his face.

Shiro dropped the box and leapt to his feet, dragging Keith into a tight embrace. His eyes burned with tears as he dropped to his knees in front of Keith. He pressed a kiss against Keith’s stomach, hugging his mate tightly to him.

He ran his hand over Keith’s flat stomach, tears rolling down his face. He lifted Keith’s shirt and kissed his stomach with a gentle reverence. 

“Shiro loves you, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you thought! This is only my second ABO fic!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love!
> 
> (sorry about the title)


End file.
